Children of Planet Fululu
The alien children from the planet known as Fululu (フルル, Fururu), alternatively romanized as Flur or Fullr, are key characters appearing in the 1980 manga arc Cosmo Child. They are the last survivors of the Fululu species, as all the adults on their planet had been subject to a genocidal attack by a rival alien race. Appearance These aliens all appear rather humanoid, other than their lavender-blue skin, pointed ears, and yellow sclerae. While most of the young boys in the species appear bald, a girl named Lilo can be seen to wear her hair in a blond bob-cut, while an infant alien has a light bowl-cut hairstyle. Two other children with hair can be seen in the extended group later in the arc, showing that the light-colored bob/bowl-cut hairstyles seem to be customary of their species. They lack visible eyebrows, and the young boys of the species only have small nostrils to denote the presence of a nose. All of the children wear unusual white bodysuits with blue patterns running all over them. Personalities The children are all quiet and nervous, initially refusing to verbally communicate and instead preferring the means of telepathy to tell their situation. They are a pacifistic species, afraid to fight for fear of dying themselves if they were to attack their enemies. After 004 motivates them to fight back and avenge their planet, they start to show more emotion, smiling and tearing up and being more confident and verbal. Members of the Species *Pal (パル) *'Lilo '(リロ) *'Moko' (モコ) *'Mel '(メル) *'Allo '(アロ) *'Pato' (パト) Out of the six named characters, only Pal and Lilo are explicitly identified, with Lilo being stated to be Pal's younger sister. Six more unnamed children are seen with Pal and 004, when 004 reunites with the team and boards the ship. Abilities All of the children can speak telepathically, in addition to having other strong esper abilities that would eventually enable them to control their ship via telekinesis to fire upon enemies, and to teleport other beings. Their ship appears as a large, silver, bird-shaped vehicle, modeled after the Nazca lines in Peru. But it is also an amorphous device with the ability to shapeshift in self-defense, taking the appearance of a flying saucer and then melting and reforming into the shape of a ball to protect itself from attacks. By the end of the story, the ship has morphed into a large, gray, spiked form resembling the enemy fleet, and the childrens' powers have evolved further. History After a portion of the Fululu species fled their home planet due to the attacks by their enemies, the remaining adults would wind up dying in transit to Earth, leaving twelve children behind to hide out on the planet, splitting off into two groups. The first group (Lilo, Moko, Mel, Allo, and Pato) were discovered in a cave by 009, 003, and 006, while they were out on vacation. 001 would learn of the children's current situation via a telepathic conversation with Lilo, as the enemy race had started to invade Earth and attack major cities, including New York City and Shanghai. The other group of children were found by 004, who had discovered their leader Pal when he accidentally hit the child with his truck. The 00 Cyborgs were made to go along with the Fululu species in their shape-shifting ship, as destruction waged on. While the cyborgs learned that the Fululu children had powerful abilities, the children were afraid to use them and refused, as they had been told by their parents that killing the enemy would end in their own deaths. Their planet had once believed in fighting back, but it was deemed necessary for their species to be pacifistic to ensure their survival. Unfortunately, the pacifistic means had proved to be their downfall, as the invaders had used that opportunity to attack them. 004 would eventually use the situation to threaten Pal and the other children, first pointing a gun at them to get them to use their abilities to teleport him to destroy one of the enemy's projectiles, and then harshly motivated them further by urging them to be the "new adults" of their species and to fight back. With the use of their powers, the Fululu children were able to follow their enemies into space and destroy them, with their spaceship transforming to mimic the appearance of the invaders' ship. After avenging their parents and vowing to rebuild their planet, the children made plans to use their newly-awakened psychic abilities to continue wiping out their enemies. But after seeing Pal trample on a flower with no regard, 003 wondered if it was really for the best that the children had to be awakened and be taught to use violence. Notes *These characters were imported into the Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier adaptation, with differences. Instead of being of another planet, they were refugees from an alternate dimension. The "Fululu" name was re-assigned to the baby of the group, as a nod to the original story. The initial group of refugees were reduced to three (Lilo, Mel, and Fululu) while the overall group wound up being seven children as opposed to twelve, likely for animation and story constraints. To go along with other setting changes, Pal was discovered by 005 and 002 in a rainforest, while the child that 004 encountered was a different one. *Prior to that adaptation, the childrens' designs were loosely sourced for Saba in Cyborg 009 The Movie: Legend of the Super Galaxy, along with their ship and the references to the Nazca lines. Much like the Fululu children, Saba is the only survivor of his species, with them having been wiped out by a hostile alien group. *It is uncertain which of the other initial children would specifically be Moko, Pato, Allo, or Mel in Ishinomori's original intent, as they're referred to at once in the arc and guides. However, the three bald boys of the initial group are identified as "Mel", "Pato", and "Allo" in Naoyuki Konno's illustration guide, which could leave the baby as "Moko" (and thus renamed "Fululu") if that were applicable to any possible intent in the original arc. In the case of the anime, the "Moko" name was re-assigned to the random blue-haired child that 004 found. Category:Psychics Category:Aliens Category:Manga Characters